The Sarcastic Duo Drabbles
by StroodleDoodledFuhn
Summary: Flippin' awesome Tokka drabbles, although there may be some, but only a bit of, Kataang. These are mostly romance, but some may be humor or just friendship. Four: His life with her was filled with regret and hate. But, in the end, his love prevails.
1. Singing Echoes

**I've had a few random thoughts for Tokka one-shots lately, and I decided to make them all drabbles! Fun. So, here's the first one. Hope you like!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Singing**

Sokka was seriously surprised. Since he was used to her brash, unkind, and sometimes cold voice, it came as a complete shock to Sokka when he heard her sing. And he heard her sing _well_.

He had just been hunting near the riverbank, looking for some anteater-possums, for they were common near were the Gaang was staying. He spotted a nest near the base of a large tree, when her voice reached his ears. Sokka stood up, contemplating about who's voice that could be. Aang? No, this was _definetely_ a ladies voice. Katara? No, she had the voice of a screeching cat-bear. Toph? Of couse not. She was a naturally rude person, so she'd have a naturally rude singing voice.

Sokka decided that he must have come across a traveler, just innocently taking a bath. Suddenly, an anteater-possum darted through his legs, and into the nest. Sokka silently made his way to the tree, and was just about to strike the nest with his machete, when all of the furry little creatures darted out of their home at once. Angry and frustrated, Sokka cursed under his breath.

The singing voice was still blessing his ears. Sokka's curiosity peaked, he decided to go to the river and approach the person. **But with his eyes closed**,** of course**.

So Sokka made his way to the edge of the trees, and was just about to step out, when the tune of the mysterious song reached a monotone level. He heard the ladies real tone of voice and reeled backwards. It was _**Toph**_?!

Sokka realized that since she was in the water, Toph wouldn't be able to sense that he was there. That was a good thing, because if she realized that he was there, he'd literally be dead.

Sokka listened to Toph's melody for a few more moments, then realized that she was singing a song from the well-known group, _The Working Class Ladies_.

_I may love my family, my work and my friends,_

_But you are the love I could never forget,_

_There's so many reasons that you are the one,_

_But don't worry, you'll never die, for you are my sun._

Despite the war, those three ladies had traveled all across the world, eventually even performing down at the South Pole. Sokka knew that song by heart, for Katara had been singing it for weeks in her horrible voice.

Toph kept singing the verses of the song, and, subconsiously, Sokka joined in.

He was still singing when Toph's voice stopped and analized the fact that Sokka was listening.

He was still singing when Toph got out of the water and hurridely grabbed her clothes.

He was still singing when Toph, dripping wet, stood over Sokka, not knowing that his eyes were closed.

He stopped singing when Toph crushed her lips into his, making his eyes shoot wide open.

And he felt like singing again, even though Toph told him that his voice was horrible.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So? How was it? I realized while writing this that I seem to like to make stories where Toph is taking a bath, and that I keep makeing Sokka look like a perverted creep. But he's not! He had his eyes closed the whole time, and Toph was dressed when she kissed him. Did Toph seem out of character? I hope nto. Sorry if she was. I tried not to make it so that she was like, "Oh, Sokka, I love you!" No. I hate that. And, if you were wondering, I don't think that **_**The Working Class Ladies**_** is really a band. If it is, I didn't know. Oh, and I wrote that stupid, chessy, un-Toph-like song. Blegh. Sorry it was short, too. Anyways, I hope you liked this, and more will be coming soon!**

**StroodleDoodledFuhn**


	2. Appa Posters

**I was on a car trip and was listening to music when this came to me. Very short, I know, but that's what a drabble is! So, sorry, but I hope you like this anyways!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Only two people, both guys, do, and in case you haven't noticed, I'm a girl!**

-------------------------------------

She sat in the apartment all day in the simmering heat, idly lifting and setting down three pebbles, occasionally flicking Sokka's head. Momo was licking her foot clean, the only creature that Toph would allow touch her feet.

And then the door opened and two figures rushed in, their footsteps pounding into the ground.

"We found a printer to make our posters!" Katara says in her girly voice, showing off a paper, annoying Toph to no end.

"Hey! I thought designing the lost Appa poster was my job! I've been working all day on my Appa!" the pony-tailed boy complained. Even with that pouting tone, Toph savored the sweet sound of his voice. But she couldn't let him know that as she listened to the poorly-concealed laughter of her two companions when she felt him hold up a poster, the vibrations telling her that Aang was ashamed enough to hold his head.

"Sokka, the arrow is on Appa's head," Aang reprimanded the drawing.

"This _is _his head," Sokka explained, jabbing at the thin slip of purified tree.

"Why are feet coming out of it?" Katara asked skeptically, taking the inked paper from her brother's hands.

"Those are his horns!" Sokka grabbed the drawing, hanging his head with lack of patience and possibly defeat, and reminded, "I haven't seen him in a while, okay?"

"I looks just like him to me!" Toph then says, jutting into the conversation, her voice thick with laughter. It was too perfect a chance to let go.

"Thank you," Sokka says, accepting the compliment, "I worked really-" But then he remembers her disability, face muscles returning to a frown. How he could forget that she was blind she doesn't know, but it irks and tests her patience. Doesn't he even notice her a little bit? Is she really that hard to overlook? It was too perfect a chance to see if he even knew she was alive. And then his hurt voice brings her back to reality.

"Why do you feel the need to do that?" Sokka asks, mad and frustrated.

As Katara goes on about how they'll stick with the professional version, Toph thinks, '_Because you can't find out I love you_.'

----------------------------------------------------

**I know, I know, totally OOC, but this stupid plot bunny bugged, bugged, and bugged me, and I don't have the heart to run the thing over, so… yeah, just kidding. But I really hope you like this, so please review! Thanks!**

**StroodleDoodledFuhn**


	3. Blow In My Eye

**Hi! Wow. Two posts in one day. I haven't done this in a loooonnng time! But I have a three-hour delayed start tomorrow, and I get to stay up late since I get to sleep in, so I figured that I might as well! Hope it's good!**

"Hey Sokka?"

_Let's see, Toph's calling my name and- Whoa! Is Toph crying? Something must be wrong._

"I know this looks weird but I've got something in my eye."

_Oh, okay, that makes a lot more sense. And it's not surprising, either. That girl must spend half of her life in the dirt._

"Will you blow in it?"

_Whaaaa????!!! Wait- no, once again, Whaaa?_

"Um, that's what my Mom always used to do when I got something in there, ya know, to help get whatever's stuck out."

_Whew! That's a relief! I thought she had gone crazy- or, crazier, at least-, to be asking me to blow in her _eye_ of all things. Wait- would that even hurt for her? If she can't see, can she feel if something's happened to her eye?_

"Snoozles!"

_Oh, wait, yeah, blow in here eye, Sokka. Fwoosh. Ha-ha, that made a cool noise._

"Again. Please."

_Geez, moody and demanding much? Whoa! Toph's eyes are green. I always thought that they were gray. I can see up her nose, too! Ha-ha!! Wow. Our faces are really close. Ewe. Her breath smells like Litchi-Nuts. But I guess mine probably smells like that meat we had for-_

"Snoozles! Stand up! Your being a meathead!"

_Once again, moody and demanding._

"Thanks, though, that really helped a lot. Uh, thanks."

_She's hugging me? What in the name of the Avatar is going on? Since when did Toph hug? And why is she so very, very emotionally unstable? Should I be scared? Crud, no, she's running off, and now I'll have to blow in her eye again. It was too weird with our faces that close. I could just kiss her right then and there. Ewe, wait Sokka, you're getting off track! Let's just turn around and walk away now. Hehe, Toph really needs to clean out her nose…_

**Okay, yeah, I'm sorry! I know that it sucked! But it's later than normal, and I'm kinda sick and out of it cause I just went to the Doc's. So please don't blame me for this miserable piece of writing. And how did you like the format? It was a bit hard, cause I couldn't really display their actions. And I know that the ending sucks, too. I'm sorry! Thanks for reading!**

**StroodleDoodledFuhn**


	4. Regrets, Love, and Hate

**Hi! Okay, yes, I do know that it has been FORVER since I've updated, and I'm sorry! But this is a very awesome day, because for the first time ever, I HAVE A VALENTINE!! YAY!! So, I'm very happy, and decided to (hopefully) make others happy, too! So, hope its good and HAVE A LOVELY VALENTINES DAY!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender. **_**Fan**_** Fiction. Get it in your head.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Sokka didn't know why, but, for some extremely odd reason, he absolutely _loved _Toph for the things that she did that most everyone else found annoying. She was horribly mean to him, always accenting his bad qualities, and being just plain snotty. But that just made his heart beat faster.

She criticized him, never understood or believed him, and if she had the chance, Sokka was sure that she would give away his deepest, darkest secrets to the whole world. But he could never replace her.

She always told him what to do. It didn't matter if he was lazing around, sword fighting, eating or sleeping, she yelled at him to do a chore that Katara had assigned for her and that she didn't want to do.

She was always exaggerating, and taking things to the highest level of uncertainty, until people started to panic. She always needed to be right, and always felt the need to use sarcasm to alert people of immediate danger (a bit like him, maybe, but still).

Sokka had a feeling that Toph wasn't always honest with him, but he didn't exactly matter. There were things that other people just plain didn't want to tell, and it was fine by him if Toph had her secrets; because, secretly, he had his, too.

One of the things that bugged Sokka most of all, was the way she pretended to forget anything he said, and how basically _horrible _at faking she was. She didn't need to forget; but it was almost like she wanted to.

Of course they argued a lot. Everyone in the Gaang did. But really, in all truth, the two of them fought the least. Of course, if you asked anyone else, they would say the "Toph and Sokka are the most disagreeing people I've ever met in my whole life!" That was Katara. What a surprise.

But it was honestly just playful fighting, witty banter, a graceful ballet of insulting words, tossed back and forth between the two. Even when the others would say that it looked like Toph was going to explode, Sokka saw it in her eyes. She wasn't yelling, she was expressing herself, like a painter might create a mural, she created funny, sarcastic quips to make fun of him.

She felt it in his stance, and heartbeat. He was sure of it. When he really _was _irritated, his back was straight, and his fists were clenched. But when they 'fought,' he moved his hands around wildly, slouching.

And he would always remember that one moment when she said an off comment about some pointless matter, and he stood rigid and yelled, _really, really, _yelled, "No one likes you anyways! You're just a snotty, pompous jerk, thinking that you're the best, when others can outmatch you any day! You'll never have a real friend, because you don't know how to act at all! Being mean isn't how a real person acts! I'll bet that you've sold your soul to that evil spirit, Koh. And you know what that means don't you? Not one person in this whole wide world will ever love you!"

Such horrible, horrible words he said, all because of a shortage of food and a lack of sleep. He remembers the way she stood there for a few instants, mouth open with shock, pupils dilating. The way her eyes filled with tears, mouth opening and closing like a fishes, as if trying to think of a remark to throw back. But it seemed as if her brain had short-circuited, and she just slumped there, down on her precious Earth, as if nothing matter and the universe had begun to spiral out of control.

He regrets it. All the time, every day, he does. And when they were about to go to the final battle, the day before the comet arrived, and she kissed him and confessed her feelings, and he blindly told her he loved her back, that's something he doesn't regret. Not in the least bit.

So, now, a few months and a few (or more) kisses later, she still insults him, and throws rocks at him, and wakes him up in the most unconventional ways, he loves her. You can't ever, ever change! He tells her that all the time. And, as far as he can tell, she willingly complies. Because he still finds beetles in his food. And dirt in his water.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yay! Finally, some more Tokka for you all! I only came up with this idea today, surprisingly (I have a whole page of Tokka notes). Usually I dwell on an idea for about a month until I find the inspiration to actually write it out. But almost all of my ideas are depressing. And it's not a depressing holiday, and I'm hyper, so I just threw this out there! I'm mildly happy with this, but I **_**really **_**don't like the ending. Eh, what can you really do, though? Oh, and don't you people worry! The next chappie of ****The Pretender**** will be out soon. I'm working on it. So, sorry for such a long A/N, and I hope you like and please review! Happy Valentines Day! Thanks!**

**StroodleDoodledFuhn**


End file.
